Двадцать три секунды
by TuttaL
Summary: Двадцать три секунды ничего не значат. Если только твоя жизнь не подходит к концу. Сцена на мосту из "The Jungle Movie". Перевод с английского "Twenty Three Seconds", автора Lilchamor (id: 587378).
1. Хельга

— Пытайся лучше! — кричу я, и отчаяние заполняет мою грудную клетку.

Мое дыхание превращается в резкие, обрывистые импульсы. Канаты над нами трещат от нашего веса. Изо всех сил, что у меня остались, я как можно крепче держусь за шею Джеральда, словно сила в моих руках как-то поможет Арнольду поднять нас…

— Ааааа!

Арнольд срывается с обрыва и хватается за мост.

Часть меня утопает в собственном крике. Другая часть меня понимает, что крик расходует драгоценные силы.

Арнольд поднимает голову и смотрит на меня. Мои зубы скрипят, и я открываю рот, чтобы сказать…

Хрясь! Мои ноги внезапно повисают в воздухе, когда канаты рвутся.

Здравый смысл подводит меня, и я кричу. Мои ноги неистово болтаются. Ничего, абсолютно ничего, не за что зацепиться…

Я смотрю вниз на исчезающий в туманной бездне обломок моста.

Мое лицо застывает. Звук наших криков растворяется в тишине.

Нет. Нет, нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Проклятье. Не может быть. Не может. Не может.

Это был… это был наш… последний шанс…

Может, мы сумеем вскарабкаться обратно, может, мы сумеем продержаться, может быть, кто-то… кто-то… может… может… может…

Мои руки начинают трястись.

О, нет.

… нет, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ… ПОЖАЛУЙСТА… ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, О, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА…

Я НЕ МОГУ УМЕРЕТЬ ЗДЕСЬ. Не здесь, не в этих дурацких джунглях. Не со столькими бесценными непрожитыми годами. Не с дрожащим телом, не с поднимающейся от дыхания грудью, не с отдающимся в ушах гулом бьющегося сердца. НЕ ТАК.

О, прошу… нет… Господь, судьба, кто-нибудь…

Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

Вот… и оно. Вот оно.

Паника сменяется принятием.

Надеюсь, это будет быстро. И не очень больно.

Затем, печаль.

Я поворачиваюсь к Моему Возлюбленному. Он встречается со мной взглядом. Его экспрессия на полшага отстает от моей собственной. Страх, паника, затем…

Я ненадолго закрываю глаза. Шея Джеральда пахнет мазью и болотным воздухом джунглей. Его руки трясутся, а туловище бьет дрожь. Следовало быть добрее к нему, лучшему другу Моего Возлюбленного…

Я открываю глаза, чувствуя сдерживаемый ком слез, разрастающийся в груди. Но я не издаю ни звука. Мой взор застилает пелена, когда я смотрю в глаза Моего Возлюбленного.

По крайней мере, он — последнее, что я вижу в своей жизни.

Сердцебиение пульсирует в ушах. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук… Это формируется в песню, песню, что поют мои глаза Арнольду… Люблю, Люблю, Люблю…

А его взгляд вторит в ответ — Прости, Прости, Прости… Слезы пляшут в этих прекрасных зеленых глазах.

Если это и может утешить, мы хотя бы погибнем одновременно. И никому из нас не придется жить друг без друга.

Люблютебя… люблютебя… люблютебя…

Мой милый, любимый ангел. Мой оптимистичный херувим, я больше не злюсь на тебя. Я даже не знаю, была ли когда-нибудь действительно зла на тебя. Прости, что кричала на тебя. Прости, что доставала тебя. Прости, что раз за разом швыряла тебе дневник прямо в лицо, снова и снова. Я не знала, как справиться со своей болью. Я была слаба, мое сердце было слишком ранимо.

Прости меня, Любимый.

Так много осталось для нас.

Так много прошло.

И когда ты смотришь на меня, я знаю, ты тоже чувствуешь это.

Вдруг между нами опускается веревка… веревка?

«Выбирайтесь, ребятки!»

Мы спасены?

Облегчение заполняет мое нутро.

Неужели.


	2. Арнольд

Я очень крепко хватаюсь за руку Джеральда и тяну… пытаюсь… пытаюсь…, но этого недостаточно. Недостаточно, давай же!

— Пытайся лучше! — кричит Хельга. Я прикусываю губу от раздражения. А что, по ее мнению, я делаю?

В груди колотит, я тянусь еще немного… немного… еще чуть-чуть…

Прежде чем я успеваю понять, что происходит, мои колени соскальзывают. Я кричу. Мир вокруг меня переворачивается, и я лечу вниз, вниз, навстречу затянутому туманом, холодному дну…

Я делаю неистовый вдох во время падения. Мои ладони горят, внезапно ухватившись за веревку. Я немного раскачиваюсь, пока мои ноги не находят деревянные доски моста, и мне удается принять стоячее положение.

У меня перехватывает дыхание, я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на Джеральда и Хельгу. Теперь мы все застряли здесь.

И что нам теперь…

Хрясь! Я ощущаю, как мое тело дергается, когда под нами ломаются доски.

Мы кричим. Нет!

Время замедляется. Я открываю глаза и вижу, как доски падают, падают, пятнадцать футов, двадцать, тридцать, пятьдесят, и потом скрываются в туманной дымке. Я представляю, как они летят еще дальше, на сотни и сотни футов вниз, разбиваются об острые камни рядом с окровавленной, изувеченной головой Ласомбры. Или, может быть, беззвучно опускаются в спокойную колыбель воды, где плывет Ласомбра, безжизненный, с раскрытым в беззвучном крике ртом…

У меня сводит желудок. Я поднимаю взгляд на своих друзей…

Лицо Хельги.

В мою грудь словно вонзается нож.

Она знает.

Нет. Нет.

Мой разум пуст. Этого не может быть.

Впрочем, может.

Лицо Хельги. Печаль. Самая глубокая, самая мягкая, самая уязвимая, какая только может быть. Я вижу это на ее лице, и я чувствую это тоже. И…

Сожаление.

Хельга на пол-мгновения закрывает глаза, прижимаясь к шее Джеральда.

Сожаление. Сожаление. Я чувствую его привкус во рту, отравляющий и горький. Вся это поездка была ради меня. Ради моей мечты. Моих надежд отыскать маму и папу. Весь последний год, с тех пор, как я нашел папин дневник, я только об этом и думал.

Хельга медленно открывает глаза. Голубые. У нее высокие скулы. Большой нос. Одна бровь, конечно же.

Разглядывал ли я ее когда-нибудь? Всматривался ли я когда-нибудь в тех, кого люблю? Дедушку, бабушку? Постояльцев? Эрни, мистер Хьюн, мистер Кокошка — какого цвета у них глаза? Замечал ли я это хоть раз?

В последнее время я был так увлечен. Картой. Зеленоглазыми. Их самолетом. Я не спал столько ночей за прошедший год, изучая карту, анализируя.

Зачем? Ради чего? Их самолет, скорее всего, разбился десять лет назад. Я их не помню, я их даже не знаю. Рядом со мной были люди, которые любили меня, которые нуждались во мне, которым я всегда был необходим, а я всех подвел. Всех моих друзей. Мистера Симмонса. Зеленоглазых. Мою семью. Джеральда.

И…

В горле жжет и глаза наполняются слезами.

И… ту, что смотрит на меня прямо сейчас. Насколько я нужен ей? Насколько она всегда во мне нуждалась? Сколько раз я ее разочаровывал?

Хельга, я… Я не могу… Не могу поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

Прости. Мне очень, очень жаль.

Вжух! Падает веревка и едва не бьет меня по лицу.

«Выбирайтесь, ребятки!»

Прищурившись, я вижу мужской силуэт, заслоняющий солнце.

Спасение!


End file.
